Romeo and Juliet AKA Serverus and Hermione
by Vamprisslizy
Summary: Romeo and juliet rewrite. balcony scene. Hermione and Snape. dont like dont read. R&R please.


**I DO NOT OWN HERMIONE GRANGER NOR SERVERUS SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!**

Characters: Serverus Snape Age 17(potion gone wrong)

Hermione Granger (Age 17)

Act II Scene II: Granger's Garden (The Balcony scene)

**Serverus** (Coming Forward)

He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

Enter Hermione at her window.

But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the East, and Hermione is the sun!

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

Hermione

Ay me!

Serverus

She speaks.

O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being over my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

Hermione

O Serverus, Serverus! wherefore art thou Serverus?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Granger.

Serverus (aside)

Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Hermione

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Snape.  
What's Snape? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Serverus would, were he not Serverus call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Serverus, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

Serverus

I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Serverus.

Hermione

What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?

Serverus

By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

**Juliet**

My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Serverus and a Snape?

**Serverus**

Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

**Juliet**

How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

**Serverus**

With love's light wings did I fly over these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.

**Hermione**

If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

**Serverus**

Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.

**Hermione**

I would not for the world they saw thee here.

**Serverus**

I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

END OF BALCONY SCENE

What did you think?

Please R&R


End file.
